Jodie LaMontagne
Biographical Information Name: Jodie Midas-LaMontagne Code Name: Raptor Age: 26 Sex: Female Nationality: Canadian Physical Description Height: '''5'8" '''Weight: 140 lbs Eye Color: Green Hair Color/Style: Red X-Outfit: see pictures Casual Outfit: T-Shirt and Jeans Equipment: Abilities and Weaknesses Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: Mutation Extra-normal abilities: : Physical mutation - Brown Raptor-like wings : Ability mutation - ability to electrically charge her fists and 'shoot' short range electrical arcs from her fists Weaknesses: : Her wings are super sensitive. It is such that grabbing them and hurting them will cause paralyses and loss of actions. She also tends to be over confident and over dependant on her wings. On the ground she maneuvers much less well. 'Normal human' Abilities: ' Poly-Lingual *Obviously speaks english *Speaks Quebecoise french *Knows some Greek words related to romance *Knows enough New Quebecoise to get by when in New Quebec Psychological Description '''Personality: ' *Arrogant and straight forward almost too blunt. *She says what she means and what she thinks. *She is strong willed and tends to get emotional when challenged. *Deep down she just wants friends and to be accepted. 'Interests: '''NONE OF NOTE '''Hobbies: '''NONE OF NOTE '''History: ' Jodie grew up in Montreal with some rich parent that owned a international furniture company (LaMontagne). Her mother is Italian and her father is French Canadien. She herself grew up alone at home as her parents tried to hide her mutations. Though she did have a black and white cat named Amos. She was home schooled in things from finances and politics and who is who in the business world. She has basic hand to hand training for protection and practiced her athletics to keep her healthy. One day a man named Xavier came by telling the parents there was a special school for training of people like her self, people with unique abilities. They turned him down but a couple years later gossip began about Jodie as pictures were leaked to the local journals and papers. They then sent her to the school hoping they can help. Jodie had a direct role in Ghost's development into Seraphim. She met her future husband while investigating the incident that preceeded the Battle of New Quebec. She and Gordon try their best to maintain their at times very long distance relationship. But the two have formalized their relationship by eloping to Hawaii and marry much to the disike of Gordon's family. '''Family: *Maiden Name - LaMontagne *Mother - Noemie *Father - Jean Jaques *Husband - Gordias Midas the 12th Background Information Jodie originally intended her character to be a veritiable clone of the DC superherioine Hawk-Girl complete with a magic hammer. This character was introduced during the period of the group's history where we were still not allowing magical creatures or abilities. Gordon was originally intended to be a one-off character but the chemistry between that character and Jodie was so good that he became one of the more prominent minor characters. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Flyers Category:X men Category:Canadian Category:Physical Mutants